Micha
Micha '''is an Inca and the princess, who is playable in Bellum Bestiae series. Appearance A 21-year old incan woman, wears a princess outfit, a white princess dress with a belt dressing within incan belt red-colored and dark red-colored with yellow gold colored on, also wears the braclets on her legs and wearing a incan shoes and wiedling dual macana clubs. Bios Bellum Bestiae Micha is a princess of the Inca Empire and one of many offspring that the current Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, has sired over his 34-year reign. Upon hearing of her younger brother, as well as successor to the throne, Huáscar's mysterious disappearance, Micha trains hard in the art of weapon fighting in order to find the young prince and bring him safely home to her palace. Bestiae Strength She is Incan, one of the Mesoamericans than Aztec and Mayan will ever broght the weapon strength. Like Aztec, Micha gains the power with her Animal Spirit. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Spinning Macanas: Micha does two spins with both clubs in front of her, one with her right, and one with her left, damaging the opponent. Meter Burn adds three additional dual macana spins. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Macana Fury: Micha spins 270° counter-clockwise, striking her opponent as she does so. If it connects, she will repeatedly strike the opponent in different directions with her clubs, alternating between left and right each strike. On Meter Burn, she finishes by launching the foe up into the air for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Incan Axe: Micha does a full 360° clockwise flip and, halfway through, kicks downwards with her left or right leg as she descends, damaging the opponent if it connects. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, she flip-downward-kicks the foe again, but this time at normal jump height. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Two Suns: Micha turns her back to the opponent and back-flips twice towards them with her feet together, damaging them. Meter Burn adds a third back-flip kick. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Rushing Barrage: Micha runs towards her opponent and horizontally strikes her opponent with her clubs three times, twice with her right and once with her left. Meter Burn adds two additional macana strikes. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Slashing Scratches: Micha changes into her jaguar form and claws at her opponent twice, once with each front paw, then puts both paws together for a third, powerful slash, with claw marks appearing with each scratch. Afterwards, she shape-shifts back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Tumble Cat: Micha jumps towards her opponent, which becomes a pounce as she becomes her jaguar form halfway through, then rolls with them twice before throwing them to the other side of the arena and turning back into her human form. If close enough to the "wall" to the foe's right or left, this causes a wall-bounce. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Crosses her arms over her chest, dual macana clubs in hand, and closes her eyes * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Vertically strikes the opponent upwards with her dual clubs Micha backflips on her hands away from her opponent, then proceeds to shape-shift into her jaguar form and claw at her opponent six times in rapid succession. The princess finishes the Percute Ultimum by changing back to human form, putting her dual macana clubs together, crouching down for a split second, and, as she stands back up, whacking the defeated foe's head clean off their shoulders into the air for two seconds before jumping up and drop-kicking it at high velocity through their chest as their headless, still-standing body stumbles. Afterwards, Micha lands on her feet from the dropkick, spins counter-clockwise, and assumes a dynamic pose, holding a macana club in each hand, declaring, "I have shown you the power... of a princess!" Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Micha is a princess of the Inca Empire, born to the current Sapa Inca and sixth emperor of the Hanan dynasty, Huayna Capac, and his own sister, Rahua Ocllo. No one could believe how young the royal siblings were to conceive a child. It was not until 1491 that, when both brother and sister had reached full maturity and the soon-to-be ruler took Rahua to be his royal wife, as committing incest with their sisters was mandatory among Sapa Inca so as to preserve the royal bloodline, that they would have another child, a prince named Topa Cusi Hualpa Inti Illapa, or Huáscar. Suddenly, the princess received word from the royal advisor that her brother had been kidnapped by forces unholy in nature. Micha, who was every bit as devastated over Huáscar going missing unannounced as both of her parents, prepared for her quest to find and rescue the disappeared young prince by training with the dual macana clubs. The panther spirit, Panthera, not only acknowledged Micha's transition from just an ordinary princess to a warrior princess, but also found his physical host in her. Ending Following her victory in the arduous final confrontation against Damoclus, Micha managed to successfully free her younger brother, Huáscar, from his clutches. Now that they were together again, the royal siblings began their journey to escape Infernus and find their way back to the palace before their mother and father, the Incan rulers, became very worried about the young prince. Both of Micha and Huáscar's parents not only congratulated the princess on recovering the young prince, but were also deeply relieved to see their young son safely returned home, for had she not found and rescued her brother from the malevolent demon lord, his future succession of the Inca throne would never have come to be. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Micha descends, while in her jaguar form, onto all four of her paws, then turns back into a human and, taking her dual macana clubs out of her sash, says, "Should you assume me to be just your typical princess..." Afterwards, she takes one club and goes into her fighting stance, continuing, "You are incorrect!" * Round Win Sequence: Micha holsters her clubs in her sash, then crosses her arms under her breasts, saying, "Have you surrendered yet?", before re-drawing her weapons and going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Micha spins her dual macana clubs four times, then backflips into the air and lands on her feet and stands on one leg, crosses her arms in front of her, and points the clubs towards her defeated and off-screen opponent, her back turned halfway towards the camera, saying, "This is why you should never underestimate my skills." Did You Know? * In addition to being the voice actress of Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Micha's voice actress, Mae Whitman, previously voiced/physically portrayed Tinkerbell in Disney's Tinker Bell movie series, Little Suzy in Johnny Bravo, and Roxy Richter in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. * There is a Mel Gibson Ransom reference hidden somewhere in her final boss cutscene, and a Zootopia one in her ending. If you can find both movie references, you will get a free cookie. * It's not just Micha's kid brother, Huáscar, and her dad, the Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, appearing in her Quest Mode, you can see her mom, Coya Rahua Ocllo (although she doesn't have any lines whatsoever), as well! * Reality Ensues in her final boss cutscene vs. Damoclus, in which he mentions the Spanish conquest of the Incan Empire, which will happen about three decades after the events of this game. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Micha-710183923 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Incans Category:Female characters Category:Mesoamericans Category:Playables